vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnage (Marvel Comics)
|-|Symbiote= |-|Poison= |-|Dark Carnage= |-|The Carnage Cosmic= Summary Carnage is a recurring antagonist in the Spider-Man subdivision of Marvel Comics. Originally known as Cletus Kasady, he was essentially psychotic since childhood, having murdered or tortured his family and burning down his own orphanage. By his adulthood, Kasady was a diagnosed sociopath and a serial killer, having murdered so many individuals that, when he was finally caught, he was given eleven consecutive life sentences. Eventually, Eddie Brock was imprisoned as well and broke free shortly afterwards. However, the Venom Symbiote was pregnant at the time, and gave birth to a blood-red and black spawn known as "Carnage", which eventually bonded with Kasady, amplifying his power tremendously and allowing him to wreak havoc on New York City. Since then, Carnage has remained a consistent foe to the web-slinger to this day. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 4-B | 4-B Name: Cletus Kasady, Carnage | Dark Carnage | Carnage Cosmic Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Presumably in his 20s or 30s Classification: Alien symbiote bonded to a human host, Convicted Criminal, Spawn of Venom | Host of the Grendel Symbiote | Carnage Symbiote possessing Silver Surfer Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Surface Scaling, Transformation, Body Control, Elasticity and Sizeshifting (Can restructure the Symbiote in various different ways, such as tentacles, transforming into clothes to disguise itself. Can also manipulate itself to a molecular size and back to normal size. Can sprout wings and fly), Weapon Creation, Limited Reactive Evolution (When Kasady was taken into space by the Sentry, the Carnage symbiote was able to save his life by growing small sacks around his mouth that converted carbon dioxide into oxygen), Flight (Carnage can grow a pair of wings and use them to fly), Absorption (Can become one with every atom of a person that he bonds with), Mind Manipulation (By connecting one of his tendrils to someone's brain, he can screw with their mind by sharing his own thoughts and driving them insane), Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Can produce organic webbing, Duplication, Possession (Can spread his Symbiote to others and possess them), Regeneration (Low-High; the Symbiote is in Cletus's bloodstream and it can reform itself from a puddle of flesh or even a cell), Can adhere to and climb nearly any surface, the Symbiote can transmit itself through technology and wiring, Immunity to earthly diseases, poisons, sound attacks, and the Spider-Sense, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Thanks to his Darkhold augmentations, he can now resist heat as hot as re-entry which is as hot as 1650 degrees Celsius). |-|Dark Carnage=All previous powers plus Mind Manipulation (Able to infect living things with 'Brain Symbiotes' that place them under his control), Resurrection (Able to reanimate corpses with Brain Symbiotes), Sound Manipulation (Created a symbiote clone able to perfectly impersonate Eddie Brock), Biological Manipulation (Able to control the bodies of those he infects with Brain Symbiotes, turning them into four-armed monsters), Resistance to Hellfire Manipulation (Was unfazed by Andrea Benton's hellfire) |-|Carnage Cosmic=All abilities from base, Matter Manipulation (On a Molecular scale), and those of the Silver Surfer Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Stronger than both Spider-Man and Venom put together. Can damage Kaine) | Solar System level (Casually stomped the Monsters of Evil, significantly stronger than Red Goblin, Damaged the Savage Hulk who had been bonded to the Venom symbiote and took his codex and gained his strength, Cletus' strength surpasses that of the Hulk and Juggernaut; letting him easily manhandle Venom and the symbiote-augmented Norman Osborn) | Solar System level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to Spider-Man) | Unknown, at least Massively Hypersonic+ 'at most '''Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with the Hulk) | 'Massively FTL+ ' '''Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Physically stronger than both Spider-Man and Venom combined) | At least Class M (Ripped out Scorn's spine while severely weakened) | Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Solar System Class (Damaged the Hulk with his punches) | Solar System Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Solar System level (Laughed off hellfire attacks from Andrea Benton and attacks from Venom, took several hits from the Hulk and Weapon H) | Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Likely due to his insanity, Carnage is capable of taking incredible amounts of damage without slowing down, to the point where not even being torn in half succeeded in stopping him for long) | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with the extensions of his Symbiote. Tens of kilometers when stretched to maximum length (Managed to stretch far enough to search the entirety of New York City) | Universal Standard Equipment: Red Symbiotic Suit | The Grendel Symbiote | The Silver Surfer's board *'Symbiote:' Kasady has an alien being called a Klyntar attached to his bloodstream, offering him a wide range of capabilities. With it he can do all of the things listed below: **'Transformation:' One of Carnage's most well-known abilities is to shapeshift. He can morph the symbiote to resemble clothing, create tendrils from his body, and turn his appendages into various weapons: swords, axes, etc. **'Projectiles:' Carnage either rips off an appendage he's turned into a weapon and throws it or shoots out sharp, diamond-shaped masses of symbiote from his body to slash and cut foes. However, they disintegrate after a minute. **'Possession/Mind Manipulation:' Carnage can mentally torture someone by sticking part of the symbiote into someone and shove his maniacal thoughts into their mind, driving them to insanity. He can also take control of one's body with the symbiote. This can be done to multiple people at once. Intelligence: Carnage is a completely psychotic killer, being a diagnosed sociopath and murdering thousands or more without any rhyme or reason. In spite of this, Carnage is a very formidable combatant, outmatching Spider-Man in most of their encounters through a variety of applications of his Symbiote's amorphous structure. His murderous nature has also made him very creative, having learned nine million ways to kill an individual and allowing him to alter the Symbiote's biological structure in numerous ways (Most commonly morphing his arm into an axe) Weaknesses: Despite being more resistant to heat than the rest of his Symbiote family, the resistance has a limit and he is still weak to significant heat due to being a Symbiote. He is also completely insane and psychotic. | Sonic Attacks | None notable Key: Base | Dark Carnage | While possessing the Silver Surfer Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery dd6a22debc926626c27743cffb5144ff.jpg|First full appearance CarnageMindBomb.jpg Others Notable Victories: Ditto (Pokémon) Ditto's Profile (Ditto is given time to transform) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Orphans Category:Possession Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Serial Killers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Web Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:Parasites Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Fusions Category:Sinister Six Members Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4